A Love Unnoticed
by RuruPuppy2854
Summary: A small drabble about Gary's love for Leaf. Read, enjoy, and review! Part of the 'Love Series'


A little drabble about Gary and his live for Leaf. Poor Gary and his onesided love. A gift to my dear readers who I'm terribly sorry to for not updating my stories in such a long time! I still love you guys, but I got homework keeping me busy. Sorry, but I hope you'll still read my stories I've put a lot of effort into.

* * *

I noticed Leaf sitting in a bench and how beautiful she was. What am I thinking? She was always this beautiful, but it somehow changed suddenly. I didn't know why or even how it happened, but it just happened. She had refused to accept my offers to do anything that was similar to a date no matter what the occasion was. I was frustrated that I couldn't get her to do anything. She was basically the perfect girl who refused to be with the perfect guy who was me. Okay, I'm not that perfect, but at aim to please.

I sighed as I stared at Leaf some more. The way her blue eyes shone brightly in the afternoon sun was what began my infatuation with her. It was as if the sun had purposely positioned itself to highlight her eyes, but what made me really into her was her smile. It was similar to that of an angel's. I would wonder to myself why such a smile could exist on the surface of our planet.

I looked away and began thinking to myself. Would I ever be able to call that smile mine or would it forever be out of my reach? It didn't matter now, at least, to me it didn't matter. Call me a player or whatever you want, but I will someday be able to call that smile mine. I wouldn't care how I do it as long as I could see her smile for me.

I stared at the setting sun that seemed to be slowly setting as if it was waiting for me to take notice of it. The sky was painted with orange, yellow, red, and all those other warm colors, but had a slight hint of purple in it as well. All those warm colors reminded me of how warm Leaf's smile was. It was all I could think of now. Her smile seemed to be contagious, attracting many men to her.

Oh how jealous I feel whenever she talked to other men. If only I could capture that melodious voice of hers and keep it to myself. Look how greedy I've become just because of one girl. I closed my eyes, not caring about where my feet takes me. If only I could have her, not as a possession, but something that I could claim and love with my whole heart, but of course, that would never happen. She would only view me as some player, breaking girls' hearts for some entertainment. Why can she not see that I can also be someone who could cherish her and never hurt her?

I couldn't believe how stupid I was. If I never became a player, messing with girls' hearts, would she have loved me then? Oh, how I wish I could change the past, but would that change anything? Would I still end up the same or would it do something? I wouldn't know. If only there was such things as time machines, but would it mean that I would have never met Leaf in the first place? I sighed again as I opened my eyes, revealing what people call my 'beautiful green eyes'.

If I could only have one wish. Just one would do. I would wish for my aching heart to finally be able to ease its suffering, but would that make Leaf happy? Would it make anyone, even myself, happy? There are many guys out there that are better than me. Why would Leaf choose me out of all the guys that she could've chosen from. I'm just her childhood friend, someone who would never compare to someone that was a much better fit for her. I might as well give up on my desire for Leaf. There's no point in trying when I know I'll be shot down. This is Leaf I'm talking, er, thinking about. There was no way she would chose a player like me. If only she knew how much it hurts and how much I love her.

"Gary!" Speak of the devil. She dashed to catch up to me, her brown messy hair swaying along with the breeze as she ran. Her blue orbs shone with excitement and happiness. Soon, she was right next to me, her warm arms wrapped around my own arm. Her touch was warm and comforting like a mother's, but slightly different. "Come on Gary! We're going to be late for the party. Let's go now!" she whined as she pulled me along. Oh Leaf. If only you could know how much this hurts to be so close yet so far...

_Leaf, will you let me keep loving you?_

* * *

Yes, pretty sad I know, but save that crud for the review. Read, Enjoy and Review. Cue the disclaimer robo I got.

Robo: Ruru does not own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form. Deal with it.

I don't remember adding a personalty to this robo, but oh well.

Robo: I do not think trying to turn me off will change anything.

You're right, it won't, but if I take you apart and put you back together...

Robo: I do not appr-

Bye readers! *evil, mad scientist-like smile*


End file.
